The one and only incantation
by Flying Faraway
Summary: The final resolve of Haruhi Fudjioka after all turned to be something even He couldn't forecast. Surreal. Haruhi\Kyoya


Yep, that's one of my vast amounts of 'children' written in Russian. Beware!

Комментарий: мы повторяем "люблю» и " не люблю" столько раз, сколько нам необходимо, чтоб окончательно себя урезонить. Приличный финал автор так и не смог «выфантазировать». Чтоб читатель хоть как-то смог разобраться в тексте, я выделила курсивом мысли Оотори. Ах да, это злостный, частично сюрреалистический гет, и Фудзиока младшая -"семе". Канон, какой канон? Строчилось залпом, для Музы.

* * *

Учитесь властвовать собою!  
А.С. Пушкин, «Онегин», гл. 4, XVI

* * *

Урок литературы был обрублен на середине благодаря традиционному розыгрышу производства фабрики Хитачийн. Мудзаки–сенсей заменял в их классе впервые, явился в невинно-фасолевом пиджаке застарелого фасона и имел неосторожность задеть старшего из адской двоицы – изощренная вендетта, как маньяк из подворотни, неизбежно накинулась и растерзала жертву. Хикару и Каору, конечно же, с превеликим удовольствием, а главное, совершенно бесплатно скрасили настроение и наряд старомодного учителя. Он стремительно покинул аудиторию в экстравагантной обновке «а ля взбесившийся хамелеон», взамен него явился весьма рассерженный инцидентом куратор. Удрученный опытом, он отпустил невиновных и немногословных свидетелей с последнего занятия, в том числе заслуженного стипендиата, исключая, однако, двух его отъявленных приятелей и многострадальную старосту.

До официального срока открытия врат Третьей Залы, где давно не занимались Музыкой, Фудзиоке Харухи нужно было найти укромный уголок, чтоб уединиться в тиши с томиком господина Комацу, дабы плодотворно компенсировать полчаса пропавшей лекции. Ирония судьбы торжествовала, ибо Харухи поспешила запрятать свое бренное тело и утомленный дух непременно в злополучной мраморной Шкатулке.

«В конце концов, пребывание мне здесь обходится в 8 миллионов йен и в такое же количество нейронов. Почему бы хоть раз не воспользоваться этими стенами с пользой для себя?»

Через щели в зашторенных окнах едва-едва проскальзывали самые настырные лучи, пока люстры экономно дремали по распоряжению казначея Клуба. Однажды, после очередного ознакомления с кипой счетов, верховный хранитель бюджета поклялся собственноручно ввинтить бесконечно лучезарного президента вместо лампочки, если ему в следующем месяце придется возмещать перерасход электроэнергии. С тех самых пор пришедший первым окунался в полумрак с проблесками на полированных гранях убранства залы. Харухи вздохнула, закинула портфель на близлежащую софу с куртуазными изгибами и направилась, было, к рубильнику, в подсобку: но моментально застыла, вовремя уловив в зоне периферического зрения флуоресцентный огонек, затаившийся в дальнем углу.

«Голубоватый ананас – это определенно не к добру! Он может означать только одно… »

Хозяин ноутбука, на крышке которого и была выгравирована эмблема, - рядом. Харухи задержала дыхание, словно мышь, почуявшая в каждом позвонке зловещее присутствие кобры. У столика в кресле, слегка откинув голову назад, покоился четкий силуэт, который мог быть собственностью только одного человека.

«Он, что, тут спит? Чеееерт…уж лучше бы я наступила на мину…»

С дрожью в кончиках пальцев она внезапно вообразила себе , как повелитель сокровищницы восстанет из гибернации, беспощадно забьет ее до смерти гигантским инженерным калькулятором, а потом воскресит и шантажом заставит до вторичной жалкой кончины пахать без остановки за никчемную зарплату, не превышающую прожиточный минимум.

«А вдруг…»

Она нервно сглотнула выпрыгнувшее опасение. Ее глаза успели приспособиться должным образом к полумраку обстановки и обнаружить череду открытий.

Во-первых, от электронного секретаря Оотори тянулись тоненькие проводки прямо к…

«Наушники? Он что-то прослушивает? Небось, какой-нибудь доклад семейной спецслужбы… или же все-таки, спит...»

Харухи подалась вперед, что удостовериться в правильности одной гипотезы и опровергнуть вторую догадку. И тут же отшатнулась.

Во-вторых, на его лице постепенно рождалось такое выражение, которое казалось сущим абсурдом для Оотори Кеи.

«Семпай беззаботно улыбается! Так… что за галлюциногенные трюфели скормили мне на обед эти прохвосты, экспроприировав мой проверенный на токсины обенто!»

В-третьих, на нем не было очков, когда он распахнул свои глаза, и она запнулась об их дымчатый кварц:

- Кея-сем… семпай, извините, что потревожила! Я не подозревала, что Вы будете тут… тут… - ее красноречие сегодня бессовестно халтурило.

- Релаксировать, Харухи - миролюбиво опередил и определил он растерявшуюся особу.

«Релаксировать… надо же… »

_«Эта штука на самом деле действует». _

- Я не киборг, как некоторые, очевидно, полагают, - Оотори потянулся и лениво нажал на паузу, чтоб удовлетворить любопытство ранней пташки, - это, - он кивнул в сторону ноутбука, - называется аутогенной тренировкой.

- Что-то вроде внушения?

- Именно. Средство саморегуляции, можешь убедиться в его эффективности самостоятельно, - сказал Оотори и поманил ее указательным пальцем, - подойди ко мне. Для таких, как мы, сей инструмент перезагрузки и самонастройки незаменим.

Харухи присела на соседний диванчик и смущенно приняла из его умеренно теплых рук наушники. Промеж мягких динамиков полился магический речитатив в исполнении брюнета слева:

«… как будто приятный ветерок обдувает меня. Прохладным ста мой лоб, мои виски. Мышцы моего лица стали легкими , подвижными. Приятный холодок пробежал по шее, плечам, спине. Я становлюсь все бодрее и бодрее. Самочувствие отличное…»

Все это время старшеклассник пристально созерцал изменчивую гамму ее переживаний. Из недр его бессознательного вынырнул щепетильный инстинкт художника: он безотчетно запоминал каждую черточку Харухи, чтоб потом в сновидениях сотворить ее безупречный портрет.

«…Я как сжатая пружина. Готов действовать. Встать!»

И она вскочила, повинуясь гипнотическому приказу его голоса. Властные ладони толкнули Фудзиоку обратно, в бархатное сиденье.

_"Уставился, как на Мадонну... и не стыдно! "_

- Видишь, отменно работает – редкость в наши дни… - цыкнул Кея над ее ухом, - а теперь изволь поведать мне уважительную причину твоего преждевременного прихода.

- Я только планировала почитать рассказы Комацу в пока спокойном помещении, так как наш класс освободили пораньше - она явно строго придерживалась принципа: правда оправдывает лучше всего.

_"Раз ты тут одна, то, следовательно, Хитачийн отбывают свое заслуженное наказание..."_

«Почему я до сих пор слышу отголоски записи в моей голове… эти дорогущие грибы не отравляют только проклятых буржуев, потому что у них наследственный иммунитет к такого рода деликатесам... тьфу, ну и гадость же!"

- Настоятельно советую тогда «Канун банкротства». Весьма поучительная история для должников, - прервал он ее рассеянные раздумья, уже норовисто печатая столбцы данных в каких-то там таблицах.

«Это в рамках репертуара Кеи-семпая, наваждение минуло… все возвращается на круги своя».

Только вот его баритон продолжал заклинать ее без ведома носителя, даже после того, как под потолком поочередно вспыхнули хрустальными гроздями все до последней люстры.

************************************************************************************************************

В одно пасмурное октябрьское утро она поняла, что лишилась рассудка. А как еще было объяснить этот чудноватый* феномен? Та инстанция, что люди нарекли волей, разговаривала со своей обладательницей требовательным голосом Оотори Кеи. Он направлял ее и не принимал возражений. Харухи могла нудно спорить с ним, ругаться до позеленения, а потом просить о поддержке. Да, этот голос превратился в ее тайного советника и опору. Мелодичным речам Тамаки едва ли хватало места. В отличие от своего хозяина, настойчивый баритон не имел ни малейшего намерения уступать свои владения… и уговорить его никак не получалось.

- Что такое, по-твоему, любовь? – задала она ему извечную загадку, которой позавидовал бы с изрядной долей досады сам Сфинкс. Шафер в жемчужно-сером фраке настороженно поправил очки и уселся на стул, предвосхищая более продолжительную дискуссию, чем изначально рассчитывал.

_«И за этим она вызвала меня сюда? Женщины, какими особенными не были… все они подобны калькуляторам: прибавляют проблемы, отнимают время, умножают расходы и делят имущество*». _

- Хм, любовь, спрашиваешь… Что ж, посмотрим, как там нам когда-то на уроках эстетики твердили, любовь - универсалия культуры субъектного ряда, фиксирующая в своем содержании глубокое индивидуально-избирательное интимное чувство, векторно направленное на свой предмет и объективирующееся в самодостаточном стремлении к нему*, - процитировал он нарочито бесстрастным тоном, а затем добавил с легким налетом сарказма, - Но боюсь, это чересчур элементарная дефиниция.

- И звучит совсем глупо… и уж тем более не придает и толики уверенности волнующейся невесте, - нахмурилась Харухи и недовольно колыхнула слоистыми юбками, в которых, словно в глубоком сугробе, утопала ее миниатюрная фигурка.

- Прости, я преуспел в устрашении, но посредственно неумел, что касается утешения, - попробовал он отступить.

« Обманщик! Мужчины – все они только делают вид, будто не понимают женщин. Это им дешевле обходится*. Увы, тебе придется раскошелиться, милый друг».

- Я всегда думала, что Кея-семпай при желании способен абсолютно на все! – прямолинейно бросила она ему вызов.

_«Увы, кое-что даже я не в состоянии себе позволить. Как и тому цветку, этим иррациональным чувствам суждено завянуть под толстым слоем штукатурки. Тамаки (вселенский идиот) любит тебя всей душой, ты… его. Как вы можете не быть счастливы? Нет… никаких вопросительных конструкций! Все должно быть утвердительно. Дотошно правильно, потому что у этой системы уравнения только одно верное решение при допустимом множестве значений». _

- Это провокация, Фудзиока? – хмыкнул Оотори, - Ты сама меня вынудила. Сейчас я готов лишь произнести банальное: «Вы любите друг друга. И будете безмерно счастливы вместе».

«Мы… любим… друг друга… и будем… безмерно счастливы – как же бессмысленно говорить эту фразу самой себе. В моей голове твой голос никогда бы не проронил столь возмутительную чушь. А я верю и стараюсь следовать его наставлениям… а ты, похоже, предпочитаешь заглушать свое эгоистичное сердце иным мотивом. Даже вынужден. Вот так…потому что таковы законы людских отношений».

- Невыгодная формулировка, - парировала Харухи спустя несколько десятков шажков секундной стрелки и дотронулась рукой до зазеркального близнеца, - Вовсе не убедительно, Кея-семпай.

Оотори горьковато усмехнулся: _«Туше, Харухи. Признаться честно, мне эта формула перестала помогать лет пять назад…» _

- Суо совер… - начал, было, он заполнять чашу тишины под ее проницательным взором.

- Харуууухи! Доченька, ты еще не готова? - за дверью протянул напевно Фудзиока Старший.

«Сейчас или никогда…»

- Нам пора, - заторопился подытожить Кея в одностороннем порядке их беседу, но повременил пересечь порог. Метаморфоза ее лица в зеркале и скомканная в кулачке шелковая перчатка…  
- Ответь, в обязанности шафера входит пункт: дотащить невесту до алтаря при любых условиях? – неожиданно поинтересовалось ее отражение серьезным полушепотом.  
- Нет, Ранка-сан сопрово…Фудзиока, ты в своем уме!? - еще никогда ей не удавалось так его удивить, нет, поразить ударом молнии в самое ядро его процессора.  
_«Неужели она…»_  
- Я решила, - непоколебимо произнесла Харухи так, словно оглашала окончательный приговор на судебном заседании и сделала разворот в сто восемьдесят градусов.  
- Что? – машинально уточнил он, уже зная ответ по упрямой складке ее губ.  
- Все! - заключила она и небрежным жестом сорвала с себя фату.

**************************************************************************************************************  
-Госпожа Оотори, кто обучил Вас так стратегически все выстраивать?  
- Вы близко знакомы с моим наставником, Семпай... или глубокоуважаемый Сенсей.  
- А теперь, скажи, мне благодарить или проклинать богов?  
- Они тут ни при чем. Мы зависим от нас с тобою. Ты и я - главные переменные.

**************************************************************************************************************  
Я никогда не представляла собой принцессу, заточенную в замке и беспрестанно грезящую о прекрасном спасителе, высокородном храбром принце на белом скакуне с разящим мечом и корзиной алых роз наперевес. Да, не стану отрицать: я боялась с детства оглушительных ударов грома. Но и над этой ребяческой фобией, в конце концов, удалось одержать победу (аутотренинг и тут сгодился). Где нынче водятся рыцари без страха и упрека? Хотите - верьте, хотите – нет: в объятиях дракона. Вот такое вот колдовство.

* чудноватый = чудной + жутковатый  
* афоризм неизвестного авторства  
* афоризм Ипохорской  
* определение, взятое из новейшего философского словаря за 1998 год


End file.
